I believe
by thaOne
Summary: What if Akeno wasn't alone when she was kicked out of her home? What if she had a sibling? Or more precise, what if she had a twin? Meet Naruto Himejima, twin of Akeno Himejima, Thunder God, and wielder of one of the thirteen Longinus! The entire story of the DxD universe changes! Naruto/harem which may or may not include Akeno.
1. Prologue

**AN: So this is my own take on a Naruto and Highschool DxD crossover. I'm basically 100% positive that no one has had this idea, so I thought to myself why not?**

 **In this story, the main character is obviously Naruto, but the catch he is the twin sibling of...Akeno! OK, there's some stories where Naruto is Rias and Koneko's twin, but hopefully this is the first story of Naruto and Akeno!**

 **Enjoy!**

"talking"

'thoughts'

 **"strong being talks"**

 **'strong being's thoughts']**

 _flashback_

* * *

"...Hey Naruto.."

"Yes Akeno?"

"I'm cold."

"Here we go!" the boy said while wrapping his arms around the girl,"Better?"

"Y-yea. This is nice and warm."

"Good."

"..Hey Naruto."

"Yes Akeno?"

"W-we are gonna be f-fine right?"

"Of course! As long as we got each other, there's nothing we can't do!" and all of a sudden, all of Akeno's worries were washed away.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yes Akeno?"

"I love you." Akeno fell asleep onto Naruto's shoulder

Naruto smiled,"I love you too."

With that being said, the two children cuddled up with the shared rag as they slept in the dark alleyway, and for the first time since they were kicked out days ago, they felt safe, they felt content.

* * *

Its now been about month since the twins were essentially disowned and they were both physically and mentally exhausted. Each day they would steal a little bit of food to keep themselves going. They were scared and tired, but they kept moving along hoping that things would turn for the better.

Just keep running, they told themselves. Yes, just keep running...

"THIEVES!" cried out an old man who was chasing two giggling 10 years olds,"STOP YOU LITTLE BRATS! God damn it!"

"Kiss my ass!" the boy screamed while laughing merrily.

"Yea what he said!" the girl shouted.

After chasing them around a corner, the two kids disappeared. Huffing and panting, the old man screamed out one last insult and went back to his fruit vendor.

The twins looked down at the old man from the sky while flapping their fallen wings and then proceeded to giggle their hearts out when they heard the old merchants frustration.

"So what did we get today Onee-chan?" Naruto questioned after they sat down on a bench in a nearby park.

"My my, so excited Naruto-kun," Akeno said while hiding her smile behind her hand.

"Stop teasing me Akeno!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine. You're no fun Onii-san,"Akeno pouted,"We got four oranges and two apples!"

"Wow a feast!" and right before Naruto was about to dig in he was hit in the head.

"No. We have to save some Naruto." Akeno reprimanded.

Naruto just rubbed the part of his head where it hurt, but said nothing knowing his sister was right.

Akeno was the smarter one. And the responsible one. And the cute one(not that Naruto wasn't cute mind you). And the...well you get the idea.

While Naruto was the stronger one. And the ummmm, he didn't really know what else he was, but what he did know was that all this thinking made his head hurt and hungry. Naruto was always hungry.

"Can I have an orange then Akeno?"

"Of course Naruto." Akeno peeled an orange and put one slice into her mouth,"Here ya go!" She stuck out half the slice towards Naruto.

"Onee-chan stop teasing me!"

"Oh c'mon Naruto, we use do it all the time!" Akeno kept pressing to her target.

"You just want me to kiss you!" Naruto accused.

"Yea so what! You're my brother we are suppose to kiss and stuff!" Akeno whined and swallowed her orange slice.

"No we aren't!"

"Yes we are!"

"NO WE AREN'T!"

"YES WE ARE!"

The two kids glared at each other and eventually looked away from each other both to stubborn to talk to each other. This went on for awhile until..

' _GROWL'_ Akeno turned around to see an embarrassed Naruto and couldn't help but let out strings of laughter.

"T-that w-wasn't me of m-my stomach or anything!" Naruto puffed out indignantly.

"Heh heh." Akeno's laugh started to slow down and she held out an orange. "Here ya go Naruto!"

"T-thanks nee-chan.." Naruto sucked up his pride and reached for the orange, but suddenly it got away from him.

"BUT, not until I get my kiss!" Akeno teased.

"O-O-NEE-CHAN! YOU LITTLE ANNOYING GIRL!" Naruto tackled the girl and the two began to wrestle.

Everything may not have turned out good for the two innocent kids, and although they were just struggling to get by, at that one moment to them, it was peaceful, it was fun, but most of all, it was perfect.

Of course, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

Its been a full year now since the twins were left on the streets to die and well, they've settled on a daily schedule on what to do.

Once one kid wakes up, the other would soon follow.

Next they would go find food buy stealing it directly from stores or pick-pocketing strangers for cash.

With the cash they've stolen so far, they had managed to buy themselves new clothes once and awhile and had also bought themselves a single sleeping bag. Yes, single. Akeno loved sleeping with her twin and vice versa, not that Naruto would ever admit it.

What confused Naruto however, was that Akeno, every month would use some money to buy some things and whenever Naruto asked what she bought, he would always get the same reply-

"Ladies need things Naruto~"

And soon after she bought these things, Akeno would often get angry more often and was super scary, so Naruto learned to behave.

But anyway, after eating breakfast, the twins would start searching and purifying evil spirits with the skills their mother had taught them. They both avoided the topic of their so-called "father" who let their mom die.

Usually after doing their job of purifying spirits they were pretty hungry so lunch was always next on the agenda.

After that, the twins would fly off to another town and on the way would often practice their magic, using their entire artillery _including_ their fallen angel powers.

They were currently flying to a new city and Naruto thought back to a few weeks ago when he tried and successfully convinced his sister to use her holy lightning and couldn't help but wince. That had not been a fun experience.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey Akeno?"_

 _"What's this, you're asking me for something? Are you ok Naruto?" Akeno teased._

 _"Yea. Will you have sex with me?" Naruto deadpanned._

 _"W-what? W-we are only 11..but if t-that's what you w-want then..."Akeno began to strip._

 _"STOP!" Naruto started blushing like crazy._

 _Akeno: 1 Naruto: 0_

 _"Heh. You're a thousand years to early to tease me Onii-chan!" Akeno smirked,"But anyway, what did you want to ask?"_

 _"Hmph. I was gonna ask you why don't you use your holy lightning when we train."_

 _Akeno's face turned dark,"You know exactly why, Naruto.."_

 _"No, I don't. Just because Da-I mean Baraqiel uses it, doesn't mean we shouldn't. It would make purifying and defeating evil spirits easier for you like it is for me!"_

 _"I will never use that disgusting power..Never." Akeno flew down to the ground and landed,"I hate these wings. They're ugly."_

 _Akeno began to tear up and tear feathers out of her wings._

 _"Akeno stop."_

 _"When mom died, I kept hoping he would come save her, but he never did. He's a monster."_

 _"Akeno stop."_

 _"I'll never use a power that could've helped mom. Never. This power can go to fucking hell for all I care and these wings with it. Dad was useless trash, and as her daughter, I'm trash too!" Akeno was now rapidly tearing feathers out and tears were streaming down her face like miniature waterfalls._

 _"AKENO STOP!" Naruto rushed forward and pinned Akeno's arms to the ground to prevent her from hurting herself even more._

 _"Akeno, while it may be true that Dad was a piece of shit, but that doesn't mean you are. You are my twin, so therefore if you are trash, so am I and we both know that there's no way someone as sexy as me can be trash."_

 _"You wish..."Akeno sniffed._

 _Naruto just smiled and said,"Never believe that you are trash Akeno. You are you. The Akeno I know is amazing. The Akeno I know is beautiful. And the Akeno I know is smart enough to use all the resources provided to her. Even holy lightning."_

 _Akeno stopped crying,"B-but-" Akeno was cut off as she suddenly felt something warm on her lips._

 _Naruto pulled back from the kiss. It wasn't nothing much just a chaste,pure kiss, but to the two it symbolized the love they shared for one another._

 _"But nothing. Will you use it for me then at least?"_

 _Akeno finally regained her composure after a few moments, "Y-yea. I'll do my best!"_

 _Flashback end._

Naruto shook himself out of his nostalgia and sub-consciously touched his lips. 'That kiss was just an affection of sibling love right?' Naruto thought to himself, but was a little confused about his feelings.

"Ara ara, thinking about our kiss Naruto-kun? Perhaps you want another one?" Akeno teased when she saw Naruto touched his lips.

"Psh as if someone would wanna kiss you willingly," Naruto retorted.

"Hmmm. Is that so? Does that I have to kiss you without your permission?"

"W-wha-" Naruto was cut off by Akeno kissing him and he pulled back when he felt her tongue licking for entrance.

Both twins had a healthy blush on their face.

Naruto just stared at Akeno, but was soon brought back to reality when she gave him a saucy wink.

"A-AKENO!"

"Woops. Maybe I went to far?" Akeno sped off with Naruto hot on her heels.

As Naruto chased after his sibling he couldn't help but wonder if he loved Akeno as something more than a sister, but he quickly shook those thoughts out as impossible. 'Whatever this is though, it's nice.'

Somewhere off to the distance there was a person that stared up to the two flying beings with a dark grin. "Found you~"

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap! I really hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Naruto is obviously gonna get a harem. I might or might not include Akeno, but it depends on you guys!**

 **People in the harem for sure are:**

 **Rias(duh)**

 **Kuroka(I like her character and she isn't commonly used)**

 **And thats all for now. At most there are gonna be 6 girls, but that may also change.**

 **So leave a review on what you think of this story and say who you want in the harem! Plz no flames. Thxs.**


	2. The Past? Girlfriend? Oh my

**AN: Holy shi*! I effing love you guys. Hundreds of followers and favorites, and more than 100 reviews?! Just wow. I'm really grateful for all the support. Now let me address some of the issues and questions that you, reviewers have brought up:**

 **1\. Naruto's Longinus Sacred Gear - Naruto does** **NOT** **have all 13 Longinus sacred gears. That was a mistake on my part as I messed up the summary of this story. He only has one sacred gear which I will not reveal until later. Someone also asked how he has a sacred gear. He has a sacred gear because he IS half human, for now...**

 **2\. Akeno - I personally love Naruto/Akeno but since I made them twins, I was worried that people wouldn't want them to be together cuz of incest, however; it seems like pretty much everyone wants them to be together, so yea! Akeno will be in the harem as the main girl.**

 **3\. Kuroka - This is a small matter, but I'm gonna address it all the same. People have pointed out that Kuroka is common, but often times I noticed that she is a really big part of the harem. Usually she's just in the harem, because of her good looks. I'm not gonna neglect her.**

 **Ok, I'm done! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! (Updated Harem list will be at the end of the chapter)**

"talking"

'thoughts'

 **"strong being talks"**

 **'strong being's thoughts'**

 _flashback_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Past? Girlfriend? Oh my..**

A whole year and a half has passed since Naruto and Akeno have been kicked out of their homes, but both twins could honestly say that it was for the best and that they wouldn't have changed a thing...

"Hey babe, what do you say me and you ditch this loser and go have some fun," flirted one random person.

"No no no, you should go with me!" said another.

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Ara ara, all these requests are making me blush," Akeno responded back to the group of men crowding around her, "I'm only eleven you know?"

"WE DON'T CARE!" cried out the group of perverted men.

Naruto just stared at the scene with two ice cream cones in his hands that was suppose to be their desert after lunch, but He was getting more and more angered by the second.

OK, maybe there was one thing Naruto would have changed...

"Hey you bastards! Hands off my sis!" Naruto stomped over and then proceeded to brutally beat up the people who dared to flirt with his Akeno...twin. Yup, that's what he meant. His twin...

Akeno just looked on at the scene like a regal lady while hiding her blush as her brother was inflicting pain unto the unfortunate men. 'Yessss. More pain. Heheheehehe.'

Naruto suddenly shivered for a little bit, before dismissing it as the wind. He then returned to dealing punishment.

"OH GOD! HAVE MERCY! NOOOOOOOOOO!

If there was one thing that Naruto would change would be his sisters looks. At the age of eleven, Akeno already had started developing adult sized breasts and a nice rear too. With nice, silky long black hair tied up by a ribbon Naruto had bought her for their b-day, she attracted looks from guys of all ages. Even old geezers... Akeno was his, god dammit!

Naruto also had changed from the time when they still lived with their so called "family". He now stood at the impressive height of five foot, two inches with a nice lean body like a swimmers and just like how Akeno attracted many of the opposite gender, so did Naruto.

"My my Naruto-kun, you sure did a number on them back there. Is someone perhaps jealous~" teased Akeno.

"Hmph. NO WAY!" Naruto denied despite his heart saying anyways.

"Oh really.." Akeno couldn't help but feel a tiny bit disappointed, but she crushed those feelings as soon as they appeared. "If you keep being so stubborn, no girl is ever going to like you."

"Is that so? I can get any girl I want. Maybe you're the one that's actually jealous," Naruto smirked and put a hand to Akeno's face,"Do you have something to tell me, A-k-e-n-o~"

"N-no, there's nothing I want to say!" Akeno pulled away and prayed that Naruto didn't notice her blush.

Unfortunately for her, he did. "Oh, is the normally composed Akeno blushing over someone as handsome as me?" Naruto teased.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"HMPH!" Both turned away from each other, both too childish and stubborn to back down.

"Whatever, be that way then because I'm out of here!" Naruto exclaimed as he stomped away.

"What? Where are you going?" Akeno turned around to face her twin.

"I'm gonna go get myself a girlfriend!"

* * *

"Stupid idiot...Freaking Onii-chan...When I get my hands on that bastard..."

It was around 5 in the afternoon and the sun was getting increasingly lower, which meant it's been about 4 goddamn hours since Naruto left, and Akeno was starting to get just a tiny bit annoyed.

"Yo sweetheart, how about me and yo-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Ok, scratch that, she was super annoyed. Naruto had even masked his presence so that she couldn't find him. What made matters worse was that-

"W-woah, you on your period or something?"

"OH, WOULD YOU JUST FUCK OFF!"

Yup, it was that time of the month and it definitely wasn't helping her calm down.

She decided to go to the local park and sit down on one of the benches.

Akeno looked at the sky, "The weather's really nice, just like that day..."

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey, what's with this horrible tasting tea! It tastes like piss!" Akeno's and Naruto's grand-uncle threw the cup of tea at the girl making Akeno hiss in pain at the sudden hotness._

 _"What the hell! Stop freaking abusing her!" Naruto exclaimed stopping his task of cleaning the floor._

 _"Did I say you could stop scrubbing boy!?"_

 _"I ain't scrubbing shit until you apologize!"_

 _"Why you no good bastard child!" their grand-uncle got up and slapped Naruto the ground, "Maybe another beating would teach you some manners!" He took at a whip, one that he had used before that somehow canceled their powers._

 _"I'm gonna kil-" Naruto was cut off as Akeno came up from behind him and hugged him tight._

 _"N-naruto, i-it's fine. Just apologize. I don't want you to get hurt again..." Akeno begged. She was tired of seeing Naruto getting abused just because of sticking up for her._

 _"...Fine...I-I'm sorry," Naruto spat out._

 _"Ahhh, apology accepted," Akeno sighed in relieft, "BUT, you have once again disrespected me Naruto, maybe I'm punishing the wrong person." Akeno froze._

 _"W-wait you don't mean, please.." Naruto's eyes widened in fear, but not for him._

 _"Oh, but I do. Usually I do not hurt little girls, but I think this time I'll make an exception for this fallen angel scum." their grand-uncle sneered._

 _"W-wait a second, p-please sir..." Naruto stuttered out._

 _Their grand-uncle walked up to the shivering, scared Akeno, seemingly not having heard a single thing that Naruto said. He whipped hard and fast._

 _WHACK!_

 _Akeno fearfully opened her eyes to see Naruto facing her with a pained grin._

 _"Heheh..I..will...n-never let anyone hurt you!" How Naruto said that so confidently, Akeno would never figure it out, but from hearing those words she felt at ease and all warm inside._

 _"Oh how sweet! Sibling love! But of course you two love each so much, after all, no one else would."_

 _Naruto simply glared at him._

 _"Anyway, it's time for you to move boy, otherwise would you like to take her punishment for her?" he said with an evil grin. "If you do, you have to take 50 lashings, but that's boring, so if you make a single sound of pain, I'll give you 50 more!"_

 _"F-fine. I'll do it." Naruto declared._

 _"N-no. No! STOP NARUTO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO PROTECT ME!" Akeno screamed out with tears streaming down her face._

 _"Hey Akeno, just listen to me for a sec?"_

 _"F-fine what?"_

 _"Just believe in me ok?"_

 _"I-I believe!"_

 _"Good, now rest easy, I'll talk to you later." Naruto smiled._

 _"Wha-"With a smooth chop to the back of the neck, Akeno went down as Naruto caught her._

 _"That's real cute, but I hope you're ready boy. Let's see how long you last."_

 _The last thing Akeno saw was Naruto's bare back being hit and then everything faded into the darkness._

* * *

 _Akeno wearily opened his eyes blinking away the teary spots that came with a long sleep, only to see Naruto looking down at her with a fond smile._

 _"N-Naruto!" Akeno gave him a huge hug and started to cry "I h-had a horrible dream!"_

 _Naruto winced at this._

 _"Y-you were taking more abuse because of me...It was no dream was it," she said as more of a statement than a question._

 _Naruto nodded his head as an affirmative._

 _At his statement, Akeno sobbed harder,"Show me..."_

 _"Show you what?" Naruto smiled and tried to play confused. Keyword: tried._

 _"Don't play dumb with me. S-show me where you were hurt"_

 _"Oh. D-don't touch please, it still hurts..."Naruto took off his shirt._

 _Akeno did not blush, no sir. Her face was just red from being uhhh too tired. Yea, that sounds about right. "Hey, Akeno, are you blushin-"_

 _"No!" Akeno squeaked out, but then as she looked over her brother's body, she didn't see a single mark, "Where are your injuries?"_

 _Akeno began to hope that maybe, just maybe Naruto wasn't injured, maybe he didn't get hurt after all! That hope was crushed in an instant after Naruto turned around._

S _cratches and cuts that were quickly turning to scars were spread across his back like trees in a forest. There was just so many..._

 _Akeno begain to count,"1..2..3..17..." the more she counted, the more worried and sad she got,'he got these because of me,' she thought to herself._

 _"..48..49..50..." once done counting, Akeno could only stare mutely in shock._

 _'H-he didn't let out a single sound of pain..' she thought in wonder and admiration._

 _Naruto put his shirt back on and looked over to Akeno,'She's pretty shaken up..' he thought to himself._

 _Akeno snapped out of her daze when she suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her. "I'm so sorry, s-so sorry Naruto," she cried._

 _Her twin said nothing, and instead chose to pat her head soothingly. Both siblings soon fell asleep in each other's embrace._

 _A few hours later..._

 _Naruto woke up and smirked when he saw that his sister was drooling and muttering,"Naruto-kun..."_

 _Hearing his stomach grumble, Naruto went downstairs to get some food._

 _"Yes,..kill...both.."_

 _Naruto froze in his tracks, but quickly shook himself at it and went closer to get a better idea on what his grand-uncle and aunt were talking about._

 _"Are you sure honey? Don't get me wrong, I hate both those little shits, but what if their father comes back?"_

 _"You mean the piece of trash that abandoned them? If he hasn't come now, he never will. Right now both kids are sound asleep, so it's the perfect time to end their miserable existence for good."_

 _At these words, Naruto's eyes widened, and as quick as he could, not even caring if his 'relatives' heard him, he sprinted towards where he knew Akeno was asleep._

 _"Shit!" he distantly hear his uncle and aunt exclaim._

 _"AKENO! WAKE UP!"_

 _"What? I'm tired though.."_

 _"THEY WANNA KILL US," at this Akeno jolted awake, "HURRY THEIR COMING!"_

 _The footsteps got louder and louder._

 _"We gotta run! Ok?"_

 _"Y-yea!"_

 _Naruto threw open the window as he heard the door to the room flew open._

 _"Stop!" their uncle yelled as he began the whipping motion, but suddenly when he looked into Naruto's eyes he froze._

 _Not missing a beat, the twins took this golden stroke of luck and ran for it. They flew out the window as fast as they could, until they could fly no more, so they traveled on foot instead, desperate to get away._

 _The two quickly ran off as fast as their little legs could, all so they could escape the harsh reality that they lived in. They ran from the horrible work they had to do each day for their "family". They ran from the harsh beatings that each had to receive daily. They ran and din't look back._

 _Flashback End_

'Come to think about it, Naruto's eyes looked a bit strange. I couldn't see very clearly in the dark, but it seemed like one eye had a black pupil and white iris, while the other eye had a white pupil and black iris? Nah, I'm probably imagining things,' Akeno thought to herself and smiled.

"Naruto's always been there for me," she said fondly.

"Too bad he's not here now," a familiar voice sneered.

Akeno turned around, "Y-you!"

"Yes, me."

Akeno's world turned dark.

* * *

While Akeno was reminiscing about the past, Naruto was looking forward to the future, or perhaps more precise, looking forward to a future girlfriend.

"Stupid Akeno, saying I can't get a girlfriend. I'll show her! MWAHAHAHA!"

"Mommy, that guy is talking and laughing to himself."

"Don't look honey, and just keep walking."

Naruto sweatdropped

"A-anyways, my girlfriend's gotta be cute, pretty, and have a nice body."

Can you really blame Naruto? He's part fallen angel you know?

So with his goals set in place, Naruto was off.

"UGH! I've been walking around for a freaking hour and I still haven't found a girlfriend!" Naruto was stressed for two reasons: 1. He obviously hasn't found his girlfriend yet. 2. Well, his greatest source of stress as of now was-

"NARUTO-SAMA!" a group of fan-girls cheered from behind him.

"I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"NO ME!"

"ME!"

Naruto cursed his good looks and charming personality. 'I gotta do something or I'll never be free,' he thought to himself.

"Hey beautiful?"

"Y-yes Naruto-sama" all the fan-girls responded thinking he was talking to each other specifically.

"I've got some business to take care of, but I'll meet up with you later," Naruto said with his most charming smile and a wink.

Half of the group of Naruto's fans fainted on the spot, and the other half could only nod and squeal.

Naruto sighed in relief, when the group that was stalking him finally left. "Now, it's time for my search to continue.

"Wow, an authentic Sailor Moon figurine!" a voice behind him said.

Naruto turned around to see a...girl, but not just any girl, a hot one!

The girl seemed to be his age, she had amazing _red_ hair, and she was currently peering into a window of an anime shop that sold all sorts of otaku goods.

This was Naruto's chance to get a girlfriend!

"You're not from around here are you?" he spoke up.

"Heh heh, yea! I'm actually a little bit lost right now. I got separated from my older brother," the girl replied kinda sadly.

"Oh! Why don't I help you out? The name's Naruto, Naruto Himejima," he said with a bright smile that made the girl blush. 'Score,' he thought when he saw this.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto! I'm Rias Gremory, let's be friends!"

"Of course. Now that we are friends, lets have some fun!"

"But I need to find my brother..."

"Your brother can wait! You coming?" Naruto stretched out his hand towards her.

"Ok!" Rias grabbed the hand and off they went.

* * *

The kids spent the next three hours having lots of fun.

They went to two places. First, they went into the anime store, and then the arcade, and then the anime store again, because well, Naruto found out that Rias was indeed an otaku. He also, learned in the arcade that Rias was able to keep up with him despite, his awesome gaming skills due to his fallen angel reflexes. He at first thought it was suspicious, but then just thought to himself that Rias was probably some gaming genius.

The sun was starting to set and Rias knew that it was time to go, especially when she saw her brother waving at her in the distance with Grayfia right beside him.

"RIAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! YOUR ONII-CHAN'S HERE!"

Rias facepalmed while Naruto chuckled at her expense.

"As you can see, that's my brother, I got to go now."

Naruto sighed. He didn't make her his girlfriend after all. "Oh, that sucks. I don't wanna say goodbye to my new friend so soon."

"Me neither, but-"

"RIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS AND YOU FIND YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Rias knew that she had started to fall for her new friend, but she still couldn't help but feel really embarrassed. Naruto just started laughing and Rias felt a vein pop.

"BAKA ONII-CHAN. I'M COMING UGH!" Rias glared at her brother.

Naruto stopped laughing when he felt her glare shift towards him.

"It's been fun Naruto, but this is where we part," Rias stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Off in the distance, her brother started crying.

"I hope we meet again one day," Rias smiled and turned to walk away when-

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Naruto grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and kissed her hard. Naruto couldn't help but smile when she began to kiss him back.

Off in the distance, a red haired man started crying even harder, while a women in a maid outfit comforted her husband.

"W-wow," Rias said after she and her new friend separated.

"Wow indeed. I'll see you later, Rias, it's definitely been fun," Naruto gave her one last smile and went off to go find Akeno.

Rias still shocked, watched him walk away until she could see him no more.

* * *

Naruto jumped and gave himself a self-five when he was sure that he was out of Rias' sight.

'That was a nice kiss,' he thought to himself, 'but now it's time to find Akeno.'

He closed his eyes and sensed for Akeno, and when he found out where she was and who she was with, he quickly opened his wings as fast as could, not caring if anyone saw him, and sped off to her location as fast as he could.

Rias was walking with her brother and sister-in-law when she saw the boy who was on her mind FLYING somewhere at a very fast speed. "Naruto-kun?"

Around half a minute later, Naruto reached his destination.

"Akeno!"

His sister was tied up to a post, "Naruto stop! They'll kill you too!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you!"

A man walked out from behind the post, "Then would you like to take her place instead like before?"

"Grand-uncle.."

"Not just me," he sneered and at those words, most if not all of the Himejima clan walked out from all sides surrounding Naruto with spears pointing at him.

Naruto could only glare at his so-called relatives as he knew one wrong move could kill both of them. He didn't know, but his eyes began to change.

"Ah, it's finally time to deal righteous justice to you disgusting beings," their grand uncle smirked as he took out a knife, "I didn't kill her because I want you to feel despair, feel miserable, feel like a failure, but if you beg to take her place, maybe I'll reconsider."

"NARUTO STOP! PLEASE! Not again..." Akeno cried, "Please..."

Naruto's heart broke when he heard how broken his twin sounded like, but he knew what must be done. "P-please, I b-beg you. Let m-me take her place." He got on his knees.

"Hmmm, that did sound very sincere, but no. This is what you two deserve. This is what you get for killing one of my beloved family. This is _k_ _arma._ " he swung the knife at Akeno's neck.

Something within Naruto snapped at hearing those word, karma. His eyes glowed with power and began to rapidly change as a burst of wind knocked down the surrounding members of the Himejima Clan. The twin's grand-uncle stopped his motion, in shock at seeing Naruto's eyes.

"I-it's n-not possible. Your eyes,...one black eye iris with a white pupil and one white iris with a black pupil. I couldn't see very well last time so I was not sure, but there's no denying it now. That's the sacred gear _Telos Karma_!"

 **"Telos Karma eh? A fitting name for what I'm about to do you for hurting her. I'll make you pay. I'll make you feel her pain. I'll make you hurt _!"_**

With that said, Naruto disappeared only to reappear in between his grand-uncle and Akeno.

"Naruto..."

 **"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe!"** Naruto smiled at her, **"You on the other hand..."**

"Don't get cocky. You're only 11!" their grand-uncle tried to stab Naruto only for Naruto to dodge and grab hold of his wrist and threw him to the ground.

 **"For your sins against my sister and I, you, Beseras Himejima, shall face _karma_ ," **Naruto put a palm to his grand-uncles heart, **"Dark Repentance!"**

Beseras fell to the ground, and if one were to look closely, there was a karma symbol tattooed onto his heart where Naruto touched him.

Akeno shook herself out of her stupor as Naruto moved to untie her, "W-what was that? What did you do to him?" she said as she looked at the unmoving,unblinking form of her wide-eyed uncle.

Naruto eyes changed back to the normal bright, blue eyes that Akeno loved as he talked,"Right now as we speak he's feeling all the pain that we felt because of him. All the negative emotions that he's caused, such as our pain and struggle, that's what he's going through. He's going the same experience that we had to endure."

Once, she was untied, Akeno immediately hugged her brother tight and gave him a long kiss.

Naruto was shocked by her actions, but just this one time he let it slide as he returned the kiss.

"Ahem!"

The twins broke the kiss to see who interrupted them...

"R-Rias?!"

"We meet again Naruto, but I didn't know you were such a playboy! Did our kiss mean nothing to you."

Akeno pushed Naruto away from her, "You kissed this _thing,_ Naruto!"

"What did you call me? I thought you were his sister, you creep!"

"There's nothing wrong with a little sibling love!"

"Yes there is you little brat!"

"Hah! Are you blind? I'm anything but little!" Akeno puffed out her impressive bust.

Rias looked down at her own and was annoyed to find out that Akeno was bigger, even if by a little.

Akeno just smiled smugly.

"Hey uhh, lets not fight ladies? You can share!" the source of their fight said optimistically.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" the two girls glared at each other.

"It was worth a try..."

"C'mon Rias, remember why we are here," a red haired man walked out with a silver haired maid in tow.

"Onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan?" the twins murmured.

"You..." Rias' brother turned his attention to Naruto.

"Y-yes!" Naruto replied quickly. This guy's power was off the charts.

Rias' brother grabbed Naruto's shoulder giving off a malicious, scary aura, "I saw you kiss my sister earlier," Naruto gulped at this, "you better be a man and take responsibility."

"Sirzechs!" the silver haired lady, who was very hot in Naruto's opinion, hit the man in the head hard enough to make him faceplant.

'Scary' the twins thought to themselves.

"Rias-sama can you tell them who we are and why we are here?"

"Right! Naruto-kun, I know you are a fallen angel, I myself am I devil of the Gremory house," she revealed her wings, "It isn't safe for people like you up here, so my family seeing how much I l-like you, asks that you and your sister become servants for the Gremory house."

"What's in it for us?" Naruto replied.

"I don't want MY Naruto to be with this red hair skank." Akeno said hugging Naruto close to her.

Rias took a deep breath and pointedly ignored Akeno,"Well, you won't have to steal anymore as we would supply you with anything you want, but you will also have to become a devil which is kinda good thing as you'll get an increase in your abilities. It's true that you will serve under us, but we Gremory's treat our servants as family!"

"Family eh?" Naruto sighed wistfully, "Akeno what do you say? It sounds nice."

"I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Alright, Rias Gremory turn us into devils!"

* * *

 **AN: Whew, that was a long chapter in my opinion. I apologize for any grammer mistakes as I know I made some for sure. I really hope you like this chapter as I've tried my best.**

 **A few things though that are very IMPORTANT:**

 **1\. Naruto and Akeno might not be in Rias' peerage. I have a major plot twist in mind that I think will be totally awesome because no one's ever done it before, but if you want them to be in Rias' peerage I'll oblige.**

 **2\. Naruto's confirmed harem:**

 **Akeno-I love Akeno as a character and theres been a really high demand for her in the harem.**

 **Rias-duh**

 **Kuroka-I like this character too and I have a really good idea for her that I think will be awesome.**

 **Gabriel-A lot of people want her, but there's a problem for angels to be in relationships. I have a plot twist in mind for her that's gonna blow your minds. (I hope)**

 **Yasaka-high demand for her, not really another reason, other than she's hot.**

 **3\. Naruto's Sacred Gear: Telos Karma**

 **I really hope you like his sacred gear. It's an actual longinus, but it hasn't appeared in the dxd series yet (search it up if you don't believe me), so I'm making up what it does.**

 **What it looks like: It's kinda like the sharingan, but different. I tried making it seem like the karma symbol. His left eye has a white iris with a black pupil, while his right eye has a black iris with a white pupil.**

 **If you have suggestions on more abilities it should be able to do, please leave a review! I'm in desperate need of abilities as there's no information on what it does.**

 **Keep the reviews coming on who you want to be in the harem, any ideas you have for his sacred gear, or constructive criticism that you want to give to me.**

 **Thanks for reading! Review!**


	3. Love

**AN: IM BACKKKKKKKKKK! WHATS UP GUYS? I've got a few things to say before this chapter begins so listen up!**

 **First of all, OVER 300 REVIEWS. I FREAKN LOVE U GUYS SO DAMN MUCH. I have read every single one of them and especially the ones which suggested what Naruto's sacred gear can do. (Don't worry, you'll all receive credit, looking at you, Kami no Sennin specifically)**

 **Second, I have officially decided on the harem and I'm not going to add someone else unless I'm given a really good reason, or it is necessary for the plot. Also, be aware that I might kill off a character in order to get the plot moving or developing another character.**

 **Third, from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry for the slow updates, and I'm truly grateful for all the support you have all gave to me, so without further ado, I present to you the next chapter!**

"talking"

'thoughts'

" **strong being talks"**

 **'strong being thoughts'**

 _flashback_

* * *

Chapter 2: Love

Each group of girls he passed kept giving him discreet glances and giggling to their friends, which made him even more confident,

but he kept moving.

Each group of guys he passed gave him glares and muttered curses, which he caught with his superior senses, and chuckled,

but he kept moving.

With each step, his smirk got larger and larger, and finally he reached his destination: the gate that separated the school from the outside world,

and for a few seconds he stopped, to only proclaim:

"Naruto Himejima, the god amongst men, is outta here!" he easily vaulted over the gates and quickly disappeared out of sight, all the while laughing maniacally to himself.

From a window at the school, two girls giggled to themselves, as they lovingly watched the boy, no man, run off to ditch school or his words, 'actual hell.'

* * *

"So Akeno, what do you think?" a girl with bright red hair asked as she watched the boy she loved hop the fence.

"I think that you should get to class, _Rias._ " Akeno replied with a seemingly serene smile.

"Oh, then what are you going to do?" Rias closed her eyes and put on her bestest, most fake smile.

"Well, I don't feel so well, so I think I'm going to go...home." Akeno answered calmly.

...

Both girls glared at each other, and then suddenly, Akeno made a move for the door, but Rias grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against a wall.

"OH HELL NO! YOU JUST WANNA KEEP NARUTO YOURSELF!" Rias raged.

"LIKE YOUR ANY BETTER YOU SLUT!" Akeno retorted.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"SLUT"

"OH I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Both girls prepared their special powers. The red power of destruction gathered in spheres around Rias fists, while holy lightning flickered up and down Akeno's arms just waiting to be released.

 _SPLASH_

Both girls were drenched to the bone and glared at the person who dared to do this, and their eyes met the furious glare of the student council president, Sona Sitri.

"What in the name of Lucifer are you guys doing! You guys could've destroyed the school, AGAIN! WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS AT LEAST ONE HUNDRED TIMES!"

"She started it!" Akeno childishly put in and pointed at Rias.

"WHAT! YOU LITTLE BITC-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF THE BOTH OF YOU!" Sona shouted, "I'M SICK OF YOU TWO ALWAYS FIGHTING FOR THE SAME DUMB REASON."

"NARUTO ISN'T DUMB!" both retorted before realizing what each other said, and once again began glaring at each other. Sona couldn't help, but sigh at the long-term rivals.

'Why do I have to deal with these idiots,' she couldn't help but think to herself, 'Naruto, I'm going to kill you.'

* * *

Arriving at the shrine, he and Akeno lived at, Naruto jumped into his bed and let out a huge sigh of contentment.

"Finally home~"

Its been approximately 6 years since the fateful day Naruto and Akeno were taken in byt the Gremory family. Since then, the twins had grown up greatly. Akeno had matured into a beautiful girl with a great bust, child-rearing hips, and to top it off a plump butt that made men of all ages beg for her turn. Meanwhile, Naruto had also grown. Standing at the impressive height of 6 feet, he dwarfed most if not all if friends and family.

Staring at the ceiling, Naruto couldn't help but reminisce about that day.

It had turn out that Rias, Sirzechs, and Grayfia were there to find something for Grayfia's bday.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Alright, I want Naruto to be my Queen!" Rias exclaimed and she inwardly thought to herself, 'Hah! I'll be makes sure Naruto-kun becomes mine!'_

 _As if reading the girls thought, Akeno cried out "You just want Naruto to be yours! Too bad he's already mine!"_

 _"Is not!"_

 _"Is too!"_

 _"IS NOT!"_

 _"IS TOO!"_

 _"...I'm not an object guys..." Naruto stated dejectedly, but was ignored as the two girls glared at each other began letting out their power._

 _"Alright ladies, I think that this is beginning to get out of hand" Sirzechs clapped his hand together, "Rias, are you forgetting the primary reason we are here?"_

 _"To get the Sailor Moon action figure!" Rias exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes._

 _Everyone in the vicinity just sweatdropped._

 _"No Rias, we are here to get Grayfia a birthday present remember and I think I just found someone perfect!"_

 _"Lucifer-sama, you can't possibly mean..." Grayfia glanced at the fallen angel twins._

 _Naruto and Akeno could only look at each other with a little bit of fear. This pretty maid person seemed super scary!_

 _Rias also began to catch on, "Wait wait wait wait! I want Na-"_

 _"Don't worry Rias, you can reincarnate little Akeno here to be your queen while Grayfia gets Naruto!" Sirzechs cut her off and gave himself a nice mental pat on the back for thinking of such a great solution._

 _"WHAT THE HELL/FUCK NO" both girls screamed out._

 _"Looks like you two get along well..."Naruto couldn't help but mutter._

 _"What was that Na-ru-to~" the girls smiled sweetly with dark auras surrounding their bodies._

 _"I s-said uhh-hhh you two l-look great!"_

 _Just like that, the sinister auras disappeared and replaced with small blushes._

 _"Well, anyway Rias chop chop. Just choose whoever, we don't have all day"_

 _"Alright, I pick Naruto to be my queen!" Rias qucikly said_

 _Inside Naruto's head, he couldn't help but think 'I don't get a say in this at all...'_

 _" I, Rias Gremory, use my power as King to reincarnate this soul to forever serve me as my Queen!"_ _With a burst of red light, a queen chess piece appeared and was moving towards Naruto, but as this was happening, Akeno knew that she only had one shot to push Naruto out of the way to make sure that he didn't become this new girl's toy._

 _"Not on my watch!" Akeno rushed to push her brother out of the way, but miscalculated her timing and a burst of red energy enveloped her._

 _Rias could only look on in shock as Akeno Himejima was reincarnated as her queen. The same could be said for Akeno. She felt much more powerful and then the realization came crashing down._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!" both girls couldn't help but scream and sob comically._

 _"What an interesting turn of events! You two will become the best of friends" the prince of devils said with a giant smile on his face. "Naruto-kun, let's properly introduce you to your new master, Grayfia Lucifuge."_

 _"What's up dude!"_

 _"It is Grayfia-sama to you, young man. Looks like I'm going to have to educate you and teach you some manners."_

 _A single thought ran through Naruto's mind, 'Uh-oh.'_

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Naruto chuckled at the memory. Becoming the Ice Queen's queen was a little ironic, but in the end, it was one of the best things that could've happened to him. While, the training was scary, it made him much stronger and definitely more powerful.

"I'm just glad, I no longer have to deal with her teaching me. I thought my head was going to explode. Her teaching methods were so cruel and cold."

"So I'm cruel and cold?"

"Yea, it was crazy as fu-" Naruto's eyes widened and quickly sat up from his lying position and got off the bed.

"A-ahh, G-Grayfia-sama. i d-didn't notice you there, or k-knew you were coming to check o-n me." Naruto began sweating furiously as he saw his master standing across from him in her usual maid outfit with an accusatory glare at his being.

"It is my duty to check on my only servant, correct?" Grayfia questioned.

"Of c-course" Naruto stuttered out.

"And I do believe when I let you go the human world with Rias-sama and your sister, I told you to keep up with your studies, correct?" Grayfia moved closer to Naruto while he tried to move back. .

"W-well, yea but I-" Naruto tried to get out, but Grayfia was now on a roll.

"So Naruto, what am I suppose to do when Sona-sama sends me a message telling me that you've skipped school _again?"_ At this point, Naruto had been cornered to the wall and the temperature in the room had dropped drastically.

"I-in my defense, I have all A's in my classes with only two B's" Naruto proudly stated.

Grayfia became silent and Naruto let out a sigh of relief thinking that he was in the clear, when suddenly the temperature dropped even more and ice started to creep along the floors and wall that Naruto was trapped against.

"Not one B, but two. Two B's," it was at this moment, Naruto knew he had fucked up, "do you wish to not only embarrass me, but the Gremory household as well?"

Ice had started glue his two feet in place and Naruto could no longer attempt to make his escape. A single tear rolled down his face as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

* * *

Grayfia took a deep breath and she reigned in her power, letting the room temperature returned to normal. "Ok, I am done. The next time we meet, you better have all A's and if I ever hear that you ditched one more time, I'm taking you back to the underworld. You understand?"

Naruto nodded furiously, "YES GRAYFIA-SAMA"

"With all that being said, it is good to see you again Naruto. I've missed you." Grayfia dropped her facade and gave a small smile.

"Awwww, you have?" Naruto gave his signature wide smile.

"Don't get cheeky brat." Grayfia retorted.

"On a more serious note though...why don't you have an affair with me~" Naruto's smile turned more into a smirk of sorts and he pulled Grayfia into an embrace which made her stiffen up like a piece of wood.

"Naruto...You better release me, before I, Sirzechs, or _she_ kills you" Grayfia glowered, yet Naruto didn't let her go.

"Oh don't me like that _master._ They don't have to you're just so _beautiful,_ that I can't resist." Naruto said huskily as his lips laid down small butterfly kisses on her neck.

Using his powers at a small level, he quite literally sent small harmless shocks up and down her body.

"..."

Grayfia had to bite back a moan and knew she had to put an end to this before something happened that she would regret.

His small kisses passed her neck and traced up her jaw until it finally reached its final destination; her lips.

They stared into each others eyes when Naruto closed his and went for the kill.

...

"Mmp-t-hese a-aren't lips?" He opened his eyes to reveal him kissing the back of hand. Of which soon slapped him into a wall with enough force to have web-like cracks behind him.

"O-ouch. W-wait Grayfia, I w-was only k-kidding. I-it was a joke?"

"Die" Grayfia used her power and sent out a huge icicle spear which she launched at Naruto.

With only seconds to spare, he jumped out of the way and the wall he was slapped into before had a huge gaping hole in it.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHI-" he was cut off as he once again, he had to avoid another deadly projectile. "Whew, that was close."

Unfortunately for Naruto, he didn't notice the maid who was now directly behind him.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

A few hours later, Akeno came home to the shrine to find a portion that had been utterly destroyed. Shaking out her shock, she ran to Naruto's energy signature to only find him frozen in ice with a look of pure pain on his face.

Shaking her head she destroyed the ice with ease and got to work at healing her idiotic twin.

"I thought I actually was going to die. Thanks for getting me out of there Akeno!" Naruto stretched and got to work at attempting to heal some dark purple bruises that were everywhere.

"Ara ara, its no problem, but what happened?" she questioned.

"Grayfia" Naruto shivered and with that Akeno knew everything.

She sighed, "Naruto-no-baka. One of these days, Sirzechs-san is going to find out that you are trying to seduce his wife, and you'll be in serious trouble."

"Hahaha, it's ok Aken-"

"No its not! You think its funny that you flirt with another woman, and all these girls, but its not! Even worse you might even die one day! Every day I'm forced to suffer and watch you kiss these girls, kiss Grayfia, and kiss Rias! WHAT ABOUT ME? W-why won't you kiss me?"

What started as a simple dressing down turned into a rant and Naruto could only look at her in a shock and a little guilt in his eyes.

"This isn't just about my antics with Grayfia anymore, is it?"

"No its not, you idiot" tears began to build up in Akeno's eyes.

"We are siblings. It won't work out. It's w-wrong and there's the other thing as well."

"Wrongness is subjective. I don't care what others think of us. I love you Naruto."

"Akeno, you know I can-"

Akeno wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Slowly, but surely he returned the kiss and he deepened it. Both of theirs arms roamed each others body. Akeno tossed his bloodied shirt to the side, and ran her smooth hands across his abs. Naruto on the other hand, unhooked her bra, and began massaging her left breast with one hand and using his other hand to deepen the kiss more. With muffled moans both felt the unspoken words that Naruto didn't say back. Going even further Akeno reached for his pants and-

"Akeno, no, we have to stop." Naruto pulled away and pushed her hand away.

"W-what?" the lust started fading away from Akeno's eyes and replaced with desperate, sorrowful longing, "Don't you love me too?"

"I'm s-sorry Akeno. I can't betray her," Naruto got off of Akeno, "I'm not allowed too either..." He began to walk out of the room.

"I don't care."

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "W-what?"

"I said I don't care. I will steal you away from her. I don't care if you two are engaged." Akeno stated with so much passion and conviction that Naruto couldn't but blush a little from the sincerity.

"Akeno..." Naruto's eyes said the words that he couldn't out loud, ' _I love you.'_

"I love you and I know you love me too, but you can't say it. I don't even care if I have to share. I will steal you, no matter what."

"Akeno, please even if that's true, through all of my crazy shenanigans. I'm not the type of person to betray someone else."

"You might not be that person, but I am. I was your first everything. I was your first kiss. I was the first to you know? And I'll be the first person you marry. _Rias_ can't stop me."

Naruto turned around. He didn't say anything, but he simply embraced Akeno as if the world was ending. And outside the room, Rias just stood there biting her lips as she struggled to hold in the tears.

* * *

 **AN: AND THAT'S A WRAP! So there's a couple of things I'm going to have to go over in this chapter.**

 **1\. Akeno: I've already said that she will be part of the harem, but I've never said it's going to be easy. At the moment, Naruto loves her the most, but he just can't/won't say it due to certain circumstances such as he and Rias being engaged.**

 **2\. This brings me to the topic of Rias. Rias obviously is no engaged with Riser, but there still will be the Phoenix arc, just different. Also, in my particular story, they won't be best friends, and even calling them friends is a long shot. In fact, they are serious rivals who are competing for Naruto's heart.**

 **3\. Grayfia: I already know I'm going to get a lot of hate for this. In this story, Grayfia and Sirzechs are in fact married, but the way I write this story MAY take the turn of adding her into the harem. I WANT TO MAKE THIS ABSOLUTELY CLEAR. GRAYFIA MAY OR MAY NOT BE PART OF THE HAREM. Also, I don't think having Naruto in Grayfia's peerage has ever been done before, so I wanted to be original.**

 **4\. Finally, and perhaps the most important is the atmosphere of the story. While its been mostly comedic(at least I hope) this story is going to be very serious at times and might even have some darker themes, but I hope you still enjoy this story!**

 **Anyway, if you guys have any questions/suggestions on anything such as the plot/harem/etc. leave a review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. What am I suppose to do?

**AN: Hey guys! A real quick thing to know is that I will reveal what happened in the past as the story goes on, whether its through flashbacks or dreams.**

 **First, something very crucial to note is that I've read through all your reviews and I have come to a decision on what I'm going to do with Grayfia. She will be part of Naruto's harem, but it's going to be very secretive, and when it finally gets revealed Sirzech's obviously isn't going to be happy. Lots of drama and fighting and all that, but it'll be a very LONG time before we get to that.**

 **Second, there's a couple of surprises in this chapter of my own ideas that I'm pretty sure hasn't been done before also.**

 **Last, but not least, the tone of this chapter is significantly different from other chapters and also as a warning, it has some mature implication and content in here.**

 **As always, I'm extremely grateful to everyone reading this and all the feedback I've gotten, so without further ado, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

"talking"

'thoughts'

" **strong being talks"**

 **'strong being thoughts'**

 _flashback_

* * *

Chapter 3: What am I suppose to do?

 _Flashback_

 _It's been about three years since Naruto and Akeno were turned into devils and now both have fully been integrated into the Devil family and they've enjoyed it to the fullest. Well, not everyone._

 _"NARUTO!" Akeno shouted as she ran through the hallways of the Gremory mansion. With each door that she opened and new room she entered, her anger increased. "I swear if hes's with that whore, I'm going to kill him, and then I'll kill her, and then kill him again because I want to," Akeno muttered to herself._

 _At the age of 14, Akeno had the body of a grown adult model, with huge boobs, and a nice curvy bottom, she was proud of what she had, especially whenever she caught Naruto giving her "discreet" glances. With her hair growing in length, she opted for a french braid hairstyle that ran down one side of her face, giving off a seductive, yet cute look._

 _Meanwhile Naruto was busy hiding in Rias room with the owner of the room, being scared to death._

 _"Oh c'mon Naruto. Don't tell me your scared of little Akeno," Rias whispered teasingly. She thought that Naruto acting like this was really cute and funny!_

 _Hunched up in a ball and rocking back and forth, Naruto looked traumatized. "You don't understand, whenever she looks for me and I don't respond, I'm the one who always gets hurt. This is all your fault!" Naruto dramatically thrust his finger pointing at Rias._

 _Rias giggled, "How is this my fault?"_

 _"Akeno hates finding me with you, talking to you, or even being in the same room with you," Naruto sighed, "Come to think about it, every time I've gotten hurt is cuz I'm with you!"_

 _Neither of them noticed the increasing sound of footsteps._

 _Rias only smiled, "it's only right that two people who love each other should be together right?"_

 _"Well, I gue-"_

 _The footsteps got louder and louder._

 _Rias cut him off, "and if someone tries to get in the way of that, they should be ignored right?"_

 _"Well, she isn't reall-"_

 _Once again, Rias cut him off, "plus do you really want her when you can have me?" With that being said, she pushed Naruto onto her bed and attacked his lips with her own, and slowly but surely, Naruto's resistance crumbled and he began to kiss back._

 _"Mmmmhhh" Naruto flipped Rias onto her back, and deepened the kiss._

 _"Oh Naruto~" Rias broke the kiss breathing heavily, while Naruto just gave his signature smirk that made all the ladies weak in the knees._

 _"Yesssss, oh Naruto..." Naruto's smirked dropped at light speed and shakily turned his head to an oh-so beautiful voice._

 _Akeno glared at her twin so hard that lightning was literally shooting off her eyes turning parts of Rias' room into a color of scorch black, but as she gazed at the boy she loved, she couldn't help but acknowledge on how good looking he became over the years._

 _Standing at an impressive height of five feet, and nine inches, Naruto had the body of a lean swimmer, a defining six-pack, and somehow had natural blond streaks that ran through his used-to-be black hair._

 _And while Naruto normally sported a confident grin, right now he was sweating profusely, with his "bs" grin._

 _"Uhhh, hey beautiful, how's life?" Naruto stammered out._

 _Akeno marched over to Naruto and threw him to the floor, "Shut up. Prepare to face your doom." She conjured a lightning boat directed towards Naruto until a red ray of energy deflected it._

 _"Forgetting someone?" Rias interjected, "I can't have you injuring my fiance now can I?"_

 _Akeno turned her glare towards her king. Rias has also grown in the past few years. With an ample bust almost to the size of Akeno's, keyword being almost, and a nice ass that can make any man beg, Rias has grown to be quite beautiful as well. Her long red hair that flowed down her back is what made the one person she loves attracted to her even more._

 _"Fuck you," Akeno attempted to kill Rias with her eyes._

 _"I'd rather fuck Naruto," Rias said seductively as she turn towards said person, "and wouldn't you like that sweetie~" Rias cupped her breasts and crawled towards Naruto._

 _"Uhhhh" Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of her._

 _"Naruto..." Akeno couldn't keep it in anymore, "I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" She ran off._

 _"W-wait Akeno" Naruto watched her run off and he and Rias couldn't help but wonder what brought on this sudden behavior._

* * *

 _It was the middle of the night and Naruto stood outside Akeno's room and with a deep breath, he turned the knob and walked inside._

 _Her room was rather full of pictures. Pictures of the two of them. From a family picture from way back when to the time when they went to the amusement park, and even one of all the new people in their life including Rias._

 _Naruto chuckled quietly to himself as he looked back on the memory of where Akeno and Rias were arguing and the photographer took the picture at the exact moment where they were pulling each others cheeks._

 _He moved towards her bed and sat on the side slowly stroking back his sister's hair so he could see her perfect face as she slept ever so peacefully._

 _He sighed and a small gentle smile took place as he gazed at her. "I could never say this to you while you are awake, so I guess this is the best time to say things I normally can't. Ever since we've changed into devils, there's been just so many changes to our lives, and my life. Call me crazy, but I miss the times when we used to run around foolishly. I miss the times when the two of us would tickle each other until one gave up. And I miss the times where you would tease me, and I would tease you back trying to one up you. Sadly, I can't do things like that anymore. I have responsibilities now and whoever would've thought that I, Naruto Himejima, would ever have such things. I have to run important missions for Grayfia. I'm now engaged to Rias instead of the bastard Phoenix who she used to be with. But most of all, I have to be a brother and nothing more for you. I know you're asleep, so you can't hear this, which is good, because Akeno Himejima, while I can't, I do, and always will, love you."_

 _A single tear rolled down Akeno's cheek, as Naruto got up and began to walk out of her room._

 _He made one last glance, "What am I suppose to do?"_

 _"Love me."_

 _Naruto stopped in his tracks, "What?"_

 _"Love me" Akeno got up and repeated._

 _"I, I c-can't, I'm sorry," Naruto turned to leave, until he felt two slender arms tightly wrap around his torso._

 _"P-please, don't leave me alone, Naruto." Akeno's voice cracked and with those words Naruto's heart sank, "Don't leave me for her, please. I love you so much. Don't pick her, choose me."_

 _Naruto spun around and kissed Akeno...hard. Full of passion, desire, lust, but most of all, love. Akeno and Naruto melted into one. Akeno jumped onto Naruto and crossed her legs behind Naruto's back, as he lifted her up and pushed her against the wall, trying to convey his feelings as much as possible. Grinding on each others special regions, they moaned out in unison. Naruto carried Akeno back to her bed and threw her on it, only to reach down and kiss her harder._

 _Clothes came off and with a brief silence with a quiet sound of encouragement, there was a piercing scream, until soft moans could be heard and were becoming increasing louder, flesh hitting flesh over and over again, and finally, pure bliss. The moment was perfect._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

'I haven't had that dream in awhile,' Akeno thought as she woke up feeling particularly happy. Doing her regular routines, her thoughts couldn't help but drift back to the previous night where she declared that she would steal him from Rias. It didn't help that the idea of "stealing" him from someone else really turned her on.

'I'm really need to take a shower...a very cold one and that, but first...'

Akeno exited her room in the shrine, and walked across the hallway to her brother's room and knocked on the door.

"Naruto?" she knocked again. When she received once again received no answer, she entered the room. As usual it was really messy and she couldn't help but giggle as Naruto was sleeping very peacefully with a little drool running down the side of his mouth.

"Wake up, onii-chan. We need to go to school." Akeno whispered into his ear.

"Ugh, five more minutes please..." Naruto turned over and reached for his other pillow under the blanket.

"Hyahhh!"

"Huh?" Naruto squished the "pillow" again, and once again the same sound was heard.

"Hyahh!"

Akeno yanked off the covers, and lo-and-behold, Rias Gremory stared back at her.

"Good morning," Rias said as if she wasn't naked, "and of course, hey sweetie." She turned towards the still sleepily Naruto as if she was a predator and quickly claimed his lips with her own.

"And what the _hell_ do you think your doing?" Akeno grabbed and threw her king off of her brother. "Naruto is MINE," she proclaimed as she took her chance and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Through all of this, still relatively dazed, Naruto couldn't help but think, 'Life's pretty good.'

Making out heavily, Akeno opened one eye and gave a quick smug smirk at Rias which only served to infuriate the red-haired Gremory even more.

"AKENOOOOO" Rias tackled her queen off of the bed and the two began to grab each other in any way possible to subdue the other.

Naruto just sat on the bad, giggling to himself as the cat fight was really hot. "hehehehe."

After about a few minutes or so, the tired got tired of the childish skirmish.

"It's time to finish this." Rias stated as she began to charge her power of destruction.

"Finally, something we can agree on." Holy lightning ran down both of Akeno's arms.

'Uh-oh, look's like the show's over,' Naruto thought to himself, 'I should intervene before they ruin my room...again.'

Naruto jumped off the bed and in between the two girls, "Now now, let's all be friends ok?"

Silence reigned the room as all of a sudden the two girls retracted their power and seemed to intensely gaze at him or a part of him...

"Ladies?"

Neither of the girls responded as they were two busy staring at a certain part of Naruto that was sticking up, hard, and long due to a morning condition of all males.

 _DOING_

Both Rias and Akeno couldn't help but lick their lips and blush a little. 'Oh my~.' they thought as they lustfully stared at Naruto Jr.

"BOTH YOU GET OUT!" Naruto blushed and grabbed the two of them by the scruff of their necks as if they were puppies and threw them both of his room.

"Oh my Satan, did you see the length of his...heheheh..." a little trickle of red blood ran down from Rias' nose as she thought of perverted thoughts.

"Heh, saw it? I've been on it, you virgin~" Akeno smirked confidently knowing that she's ahead of Rias for Naruto's affections.

Rias looked shocked, "...Y-you're l-lying.."

"Not this time. Fufufufufu. His long dick sliding in and out of me as he moaned out my name over and over again, knowing that he's mine. Ooooohh, it makes me shiver in pleasure just thinking about it," Akeno said sensually as she could literally see the waves of anger rolling off her king's body.

"Heh. N-nice try." Rias prayed to all the gods that Akeno was lying.

"Oh well, if you don't believe me, it doesn't matter. As a _woman_ I have other things to attend too. Now shoo you little _girl."_ Akeno said snidely as she dismissed Rias.

"AKENOOOO. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rias screamed as she tackled her rival.

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!" Akeno retorted as she and her enemy rolled around in the hallway.

Back in the room, Naruto could only sigh and shake his head, 'looks like I'm going out the window again today.

* * *

"Heheheheh" the three perverts giggled to themselves as they watched girls of the Kendo Club.

"This is..." Matsuda started.

"just simply..." Motohama continued.

"AWESOMEEEEEE!" Issei finished.

"SHHHHHHH" the other two looked at and shushed Issei, "they're going to hear us!"

"Too late," the perverted trio turned around to see the angry girls of the kendo club.

"M-mercy," the trio begged.

"No," and with that being said, Issei and his friends' fates were sealed.

"OOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Naruto looked out the window with an amused smile as he couldn't help but grimace as he saw the brutal beating happening a few floors below him.

"NOT THERE, THOSE ARE MY PRECIOUS FAMILY JEWE-AHHHHHHHHHH"

Naruto inwardly flinched as he watched on.

The trio was sobbing hysterically, "P-please."

"Never, prepare to never have children again." the girls were absolutely merciless as they prepared the final strike downward until-

 _THWACK_

Naruto was there in a flash and caught the wooden sword in his hand, effectively making sure that the girls couldn't deal any more damage, "Now now, I think that's enough."

"N-Naruto-sama," the girls couldn't help but blush a little at his handsome appearance, " they peaked on us!"

"Ahh. Please let them go on my behalf ok?" Naruto gave his signature grin and he knew that it was hook-line-and-sinker at that moment.

"YES NARUTO-SAMA," the girls screamed with hearts in their eyes, "Thanks to Naruto-sama we'll let you for now, but ff you three ever peak on us again..." they gave one last threat to the perverted trio before walking off to class.

"You're welcome you three," Naruto sighed.

Issei jumped up and proclaimed, "Shut up you pretty boy! Pretty boys should go die!"

The other two perverts jumped up to back their friend up, "Y-yah that's right. Screw pretty boys for life."

"Uhhhh, I rather you guys not screw me. I dont swing that way." Naruto chuckled in amusement.

"Aarrghhhhh! Shut up!" the three's faces turned red and ran away to their class in order to make sure they aren't late.

"Well, looks like I got to go to class too before I become la-"

 _RINGGGGGG_

"Fuck. Sensei's going to kill me." Yup, that summed up Naruto's situation pretty well.

* * *

'In and out. In and out. I'm only late, she's not going to embarrass me that bad,' he thought to himself as other than Grayfia, his sensei's way of embarrassing him and ruining his image was one of the greatest things he avoids as much as possible.

Naruto steeled his will and opened the door to only see the amused smiles of his classmates and with his teacher no where in sight. Immediately on guard, he looked left and right, but couldn't find her.

He looked towards Rias for help, but she turned her head away still mad from finding out that he had slept with Akeno and not her. Confused by her actions, Naruto look towards Akeno for a clue, but she too turned away because while she didn't have the same reason as her king to be angry at Naruto, she was irked by the fact that he looked at Rias for help first.

'What is going on?' Naruto sweatdropped, one classmate taking pitying on him pointed up and as Naruto began to look up, he soon crashed to the ground falling on his back as he felt a weight drop on to him and two soft mounds of flesh collide with his face.

"Ow ow ow..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and felt the soft orbs rise off his face to reveal his sensei. His sensei happened to be part devil just like him, in the same peerage as a bishop under Grayfia and if Naruto were to describe her in one word it would have to be: crazy. Older than him only by about 3 or 4 years, she was a very young teacher meaning that like everyone other woman in his life, she was also very beautiful. With softer, and bigger breasts than even Akeno, and an ass firmer than Rias, Naruto always had the hardest time controlling his urges whenever he was around her, especially because she wants him to quote, "give her tons of babies to repopulate her clan-nya."

"O-oh, h-hey, Kuroka," Naruto stammered out.

"It's class time so its Kuroka-sensei, Naruto-koi," Kuroka began grinding her hips against Naruto's, "You've been really naughty lately nya~" she moaned out as she felt Naruto's member increasing in size in reaction to her wet lower regions.

The class just stared on with most if not all had blushes on their faces as they stared at the intimate scene before them. The guys looked on at Naruto in jealousy while the girls(especially Rias and Akeno) looked at their sensei wishing they were in her place. Naruto had many rumors surrounding him and the people he hanged out with, but none more so than the rumor of the teacher-student scandalous relationship. Many students testify that they've seen the two kissing all around school usually in a very lustful, erotic way, but no ones bothered actually calling the two out.

"P-please, not right now and n-not here," Naruto stuttered.

'Not now? DOES HE MEAN LATER?' The whole class thought as dirty images started appearing in each of their minds.

"I h-have to give your punishment," Kuroka moaned out.

'THIS IS PUNISHMENT?' the class couldn't help but wonder.

"Not only were you late, but you also DITCHED yesterday," Kuroka's hip movements slowed down to a stop.

Naruto sensing that he was in trouble referred back to what he learned at a young age on how to deal with woman. There are three steps: 1st, give a charming smile, 2nd, give a compliment on her looks, and finally go in for the kill by giving a kiss on the cheek. 'Here we go,' Naruto thought to himself.

Giving her his sexiest smile, it threw Kuroka off guard. Then Naruto spoke in a huskier voice than usual, "Kuroka, you know you're my _favorite_ right?" and finally, he went for the kill by giving her a small peck on the cheek that lit Kuroka's face like a red light. Thinking he was in the clear, Naruto got up from the ground and let out a sigh of relief as he began to walk to his seat when he felt a claw digging in to his shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" Naruto turned around and saw a dark aura surrounding Kuroka, "You still need to face _punishment."_

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto sat down at his seat slowly rubbing his face to a huge red slap mark on his face. Sulking, he sat down bracing himself for another boring day.

Looking around, he met Rias' eyes and couldn't help but notice the range of emotions that was raging across. There was anger, jealousy, but most of all there was hurt. The amount of hurt was so much, that it was like a strike to the heart.

She mouthed some words to him, but he didn't understand.

She mouthed again but this time he caught it.

Rias mouthed two words, 'I know.'

Naruto receded deep in thought wondering what those two words meant, 'She knows? She knows what? I don't hide anything from her...except' Naruto glanced at his twin who was paying attention diligently and then back at Rias who nodded when she felt his gaze.

'Oh my god. She _knows!_ Fuck!' Naruto thought inside, and then sighed outloud. He put his hands behind his head and glanced at the ceiling lost in thought.

 _'What am I suppose to do?'_

* * *

 **AN: Alright that ends the 3rd chapter of "I believe". As always there's a few things I'm going to address to hopefully answer a few questions.**

 **First, yes, Naruto and Akeno had sex, but Naruto and Rias haven't. The reason why is because Naruto and Rias are engaged the plan was for the two to save each other for marriage, but obviously, as you can see Naruto didn't do that and ended up losing his virginity with Akeno.**

 **Second, the tone of this chapter was significantly much more different than the other chapters as it was much more serious and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Future chapters will be lighter and some will be even darker. You'll have to keep reading in order to find out!**

 **Finally, the last thing to talk about is Kuroka. I'm sure none of you guys thought I was going to have her be a teacher of all things. How she isn't a stray devil will be explained in future chapters, but she and Naruto are extremely close as in she is pretty much the same level of closeness to Naruto as Akeno and Rias. This is because she's older and much more approachable compared to someone like Grayfia. As such, Naruto often seeks her out for advice which results in scenarios like dates.**

 **As always, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review on the way out to give me a suggestions or helpful feedback. Thank you and cya next time!**


	5. Kissing Boo-boos

**AN: Holy shit, it has been a looooooooonnnnnnggggggg time. To all those who have been following this story since the beginning to those who have only recently read my trash writing, thank you for sticking with me; it does mean a lot and I hope this chapter makes up for it or at least somewhat appeases the fans.**

 **Onto the actual story itself:**

 **First, I have read every single review and I know many of you love and many of you hate what I have done with Grayfia, but if you're one of the haters, you can easily skip over her scenes/parts! No problemo.**

 **Secondly, a small few of you hate the fact that Naruto gets girls so easily, but as I stated previously, all shall be reviewed through flashbacks. If anything, Grayfia won't be easy at all.**

 **Third, this chapter will pick up pretty much immediately after the previous one so I recommend refreshing your memory.**

 **Last but not least, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I cannot emphasize my appreciation enough. Leave a review and let me know what you think of this overdue chapter!**

"talking"

'thoughts'

* * *

Chapter 4: Kissing Boo-boos

"That's all for today's lesson nya~," Kuroka purred as she closed her lecture book, "go and enjoy your weekend class!"

"Haiiiiii sensei!"

RINNNNNGGGGGGG

The students whooped and cheered as the school bell rang signaling that Kuroka was indeed correct and that school was finally over. And as they began to mingle amongst themselves discussing plans or preparing for weekend jobs, Naruto knew he had to act quickly before his target was out of reach.

"Hey Rias, hold on a second will ya?" Naruto made his way to his fiance's desk.

Surrounded by the normal whispers of the great Onee-sama of the school, Rias added Naruto to the numerous amount of people tended to ignore. She huffed once and finished packing up her bag to leave the school - to get away from Naruto, the source of her distress.

"Rias, please. I just want to talk." Naruto hurried after his love as she left the room.

Once again, she ignored the one she loved most and the one who has caused her the most pain as well.

"Rias stop!" Naruto grabbed her wrist and halted her movements.

Rias turned on him. Anger. Betrayal. Jealously. As Naruto stared into Rias' emerald eyes, he saw every emotion she was feeling. However, most of all, he saw hurt. He saw the immense hurt she was feeling due to his actions.

Rias said nothing and with tears in her eyes she ran off and the whispers in the crowds grew at the conflict between two of the most popular teens in Kuoh Academy.

'It had to be done.' With that thought, a woman with an orange ribbon tying her hair walked off feeling guilty, yet satisfied.

* * *

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO," Naruto paced back and forth through the apartment.

Kuroka sweatdropped as she got out of her chair to pour the two of them some water.

"When you asked me if you could over, this isn't what I imagined us doing."

"Oh~, and please tell what you thought we were going to do," Naruto hugged her from behind breathing softly on Kuroka's neck causing her to shiver and a little aroused, even if she did not want to admit it.

"S-stop..." she whined.

"Ok senseiiiii." Naruto smirked and withdrew himself.

Kuroka glared at him and set the two cups of water on the table as she gestured for him to set. Kuroka - 0. Naruto - 1.

"What did you come here for anyway. I'm a busy person, and you can't just come to me whenever you want," she sighed.

Naruto sat down, "Awww don't be like that, I know you enjoy my company. But as for why I am here, I need some advice!"

"Hmmm... I'm interested, but its going to cost ya," Kuroka winked.

Naruto only smirked as he got up from his chair choosing to approach his fellow peerage member. He slowly began to lean down as Kuroka began to lean up, and he closed his eyes expecting to feel soft lips...

"Now now Naruto-koi, who said anything about that?" He opened one eye to see he was kissing her glass of water instead.

"Kurokaaaaaaaaa! Fine. What do you want?"

"Let me think of it for awhile, but anyway, what do you want to know about?" Kuroka's tail waved back and forth drawing forth Naruto's eyes. From there, his eyes lingered along her curvy form as the draping hoodie she was wearing did nothing to hide her enormous bust and ass.

'Snap out of it Naruto. Don't get sucked in to her charms!' Naruto clapped his face together.

She only smirked as she watched Naruto struggling to remember why he came to her home in the first place. Kuroka - 1. Naruto - 1.

"You're such a tease." Kuroka raised an eyebrow at that comment, "Anyway, I need help in apologizing to Rias. I really messed up this time and I can tell she has never been this upset at me before."

"Oh, I noticed your little interaction after class today," she nodded, "But what did you even do to make her this angry anyway. You're her fiance, you need to treat her better."

"I don't want to talk about it," Naruto avoided eye contact.

"Hoho. How interesting nya~. I'm even more interested now." Kuroka pressed her impressive body onto Naruto's.

"Hahaaha...It isn't that important..." Naruto kept backing up while Kuroka kept pushing her advantage.

"But didn't you say that she 'has never been this upset before' so N-a-r-u-t-o -kun, what did you do?"

Naruto started to sweat as he had nowhere to run as he was now backed into the wall. 'Frick, now I have another problem' he thought to himself.

Kuroka took that moment of weakness to strike she pounced on the one she loved eager to make him squirm as she began to move her body up and down his feeling his hardening member while she used her hands to lightly tease what she liked to call the 'babymaker!'

"I think I will use my favor now actually!" Kuroka exclaimed as a lightbulb went off in her head.

"D-do you really w-wanna waste it on something like this?"

"Yup!"

'That was quick,' Naruto thought to himself and answered, "Alright fine! Can you at least stop what you're doing?"

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything," Kuroka chirped innocently.

Naruto just sighed, " I may have *mumble mumble* with *mumble*"

"What was that," Kuroka tilted her head, "speak clearer nya~"

*more mumbles*

"I said, speak clearer NYA~" Kuroka gripped Naruto's balls...hard. And when someone does that, no matter what man, he WILL answer.

"I SLEPT WITH AKENO" Naruto blurted out.

The effect was immediate. Kuroka took a step back and looked down with a shadow covering her face.

"H-hey, is everything alright Kuroka?" Naruto was a little worried. One, because Kuroka has always pressured him to have sex with her, so she might be jealous. And two, he knew Kuroka desired him, and if he was being honest, he knew that he had feelings for her - perhaps, even on the same level as he felt for Rias and Akeno.

Kuroka didn't respond.

"Kuroka..?" Naruto lifted her chin, so he can see her face and her emotions, and if there wasn't a wall behind him, he too might have stepped back in shock. For the scene in front of him was something he had never witnessed before. Kuroka was crying and tears were streaming down her face like waterfalls.

"I -," Naruto was at a loss for words. He thought Kuroka at the most would be more forward with her advances, but he never expected her to actually cry.

Kuroka wiped away her tears, "I'm ok!"

"Kuroka, you obviously aren't ok, but what did I d-" at that moment, Kuroka kneed him in the balls. Hard.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKKKKKKKKK!" Naruto collapsed to the ground not having the ability to move at all. The pain fucking hurt.

"Heheh. See! I'm fine. Now you're the one that's not ok!"

"W-whyyyy. Oh my god" the pain that normally was invoked when speaking the Lord's name was nothing compared to how poor Naruto Junior was feeling at the moment.

"Naruto, I love you. More than anything in this world," Kuroka smiled so sincerely and her face radiated so much happiness, Naruto found himself no longer feeling any pain.

"S-since when?"

"Since the day you gave me a new life," Kuroka reminisced fondly.

* * *

 _flashback_

 _It has now been a full year and a half since Naruto and Akeno had sex and both were now approaching sixteen years of age._

 _As the queen of Rias' peerage, despite their many many arguments, Rias and Akeno have formed an unlikely bond, and while neither would admit it to each other or anyone else, they formed a friendship as well. At least Naruto hoped so._

 _"FUCK YOU"_

 _"NO. FUCK YOU"_

 _"YOU CAN'T JUST REPEAT MY INSULT. IT'S UNORIGINAL"_

 _"IT'S CALLED USING YOUR OWN WORDS AGAINST YOU."_

 _"UGH. YOU ARE SO INFURIATING."_

 _"I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?"_

 _Naruto could only facepalm as he heard the two of them yelling outside the door to the room he was supposed to be studying in._

 _"Naruto. Pay attention."_

 _"Y-yes Grayfia-sama!" Man, was his king the scariest person alive. Instead of her usual maid outfit, the hot devil exchanged it for a formal blazer and skirt giving off a very sexy teacher kind of vibe - serving to distract Naruto even more. "It is hard to concentrate with those two making such a ruckus outside."_

 _"I'll take care of it." Grayfia immediately turned to the noise._

 _'Shoot. Sorry Rias and Akeno. I hope you don't get hurt too bad,' Naruto thought to himself as he braced himself for screams of pain, 'it is time to make my mistake.' Naruto slowly climbed out the window and ran off into the woods behind the Gremory mansion._

 _Grayfia turned around when she heard the click of the window being closed, 'Looks like my lesson needs to be a little harsher.' Rias and Akeno were hunched against each other both dazed as their world was spinning._

 _'I am going to kill this idiot - no matter how cute he is.'_

 _Naruto was laughing to himself as he escaped the doom of Grayfia's teaching, 'she can be so hot, but no way am I sitting for a second longer.'_

 _As he reached a clearing, he found a nice place to rest under the shade of a tree and closed his eyes while closing off his power, so he could not be sensed._

 _The breeze was nice and cool. Despite being in the underworld, the air was crisp and Naruto blissfully fell asleep._

 _"I got ... take ...before ... wakes..."_

 _Naruto shifted in his sleep. It has been 3 hours since he entered the dream land and the night was approaching._

 _"Ahah! Almost there..."_

 _Naruto blearily opened his eyes only to gaze at the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Bending over him was a young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. What stood out most however, was her two cat ears and two swishing black tails._

 _'She looks an awfully like Koneko,' Naruto thought as he observed her more intensely._

 _Meanwhile, Kuroka could freeze in shock and think, 'This is bad. This is really bad.'_

 _She was going back to her hideout after doing her weekly check up on her little Shirone when she came across a blond teen who was sleeping. Knowing she had to take advantage of every opportunity, she was trying to rob the sleeping man._

 _Now that the blond figure who was previously sleeping was awake, she observed him closely and began to recognize who he was. Recognizing that he wasn't actually blond, but rather he had sun kissed streaks of blond through black hair, she moved her eyes down his body. Even though he was wearing a sweater, the muscle that was developed was apparent, and the previous undetected power was being let loose that coiled all around them. She was beginning to regret trying to take his wallet, especially if her hunch about who he was right._

 _And when his eyes began to swirl and changed to black and white, her worry only grew: Telos Karma, one of the thirteen Longinus. The sacred gear holder? Naruto Himejima, Queen of the famous Grayfia Lucifuge, a devil becomingly increase famous for his growing power._

 _"Fuck me," Kuroka knew she was in trouble._

 _"Uhh shouldn't we at least get to know each other first?" Naruto deactivated his sacred gear confused why this pretty woman wanted him to fuck her out of nowhere._

 _Thinking she could take advantage of his confusion, Kuroka rested her body on top of Naruto's, "I'm Kuroka. What's your name nya~"_

 _"I'm Naruto," he said with not a shred of a clue of what was going on except for the fact that a hot chick was grinding on his member, 'I need to ditch Grayfia's lessons more often!'_

 _"Nice to meet you Naruto-koi~" and with that Kuroka claimed his lips._

 _When they kissed, both felt a shock run through their bodies surprising each other. Now, Kuroka has kissed many people before as she had to do what she needed to do survive and she knew she was good. It's how she manipulated dozens and how she easily got wallets, but kissing Naruto was simply amazing._

 _Naruto felt the same. He felt excited that something totally new and unexpected was happening. He had no idea who this was, but he knew that she was someone special._

 _"I honestly don't really understand what's happening, but from now on you are mine!" Naruto broke apart the kiss and flipped their positions so he was now on top._

 _Kuroka blushed at his words, "W-what. Y-you can't just say something like that nya~"_

 _"Hell if I care." Naruto began to kiss and suck Kuroka's neck as they resumed grinding on the forest floor, both losing themselves into their desires._

 _They don't know how much time had passed, but they didn't care. Their heated actions towards could no longer be put into the category of "making out," and they would have continued their fun had they not been interrupted._

 _"Ahem," the two kept going._

 _"AHEM," the two were lost, when all of a sudden both of their eyes opened and they shot off of each other just in time as a projectile pierced where they just were._

 _"What the fuck. I'll beat yo-" Naruto's words died in his throat as he looked up to see his master: the strongest queen._

 _Kuroka tensed. She knew despite Naruto's strength, she could take him on as he was still developing it, but there was no way she could win in a fight with a Satan's queen._

 _"Do you know how late it is?" Grayfia scolded._

 _"Uhh no?" Naruto grew anxious._

 _"Did you know everyone was waiting for you to eat - especially Venelena-sama?"_

 _"Uhh no?" he was so screwed, Rias' mom hated it when people were not there at the dinner table._

 _"And to top it all off you skipped my lesson to meet with a skanky stray devil?" Grayfia's tone grew dark._

 _"Wait what? Kuroka's a stray"" Naruto perked up confused and all of a sudden had to dodge an ice spike, "hey what the hell?"_

 _"You didn't think you be let off without being disciplined did you? Accept your fate."_

 _While this was going on, Kuroka knew she had to slip away, 'Now is the time!' But before she could, a giant ice wall erupted her path._

 _"Where do you think you are going stray? Sirzechs-sama will determine what will happen to you?"_

 _'Tsk. I have no choice now.' Kuroka prepared herself to fight as she readied her senjutsu._

 _"Kuroka?" Naruto watched in astonishment as the woman he met was holding her own against the Ultimate Queen._

 _Kuroka weaved in and out of Grayfia's ice blasts and prepared to strike when a spear of ice pierced her stomach right before she could reach the queen._

 _"Wrong one," Kuroka's mirage that was pierced faded as she unleashed a blast of energy against Grayfia's unprotected back, "You're finished nya~!"_

 _BOOM_

 _Naruto was shook as he tried to stand up from the injuries his king had inflicted upon him. 'I can't believe Kuroka actually managed to land a clean hit. What a woman!'_

 _The dust began to clear and instead of seeing Grayfia injured, the two saw an ice shield that was undamaged. "I admit you are stronger than Naruto -_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"- but you still need to do more to beat me"_

 _"I expect no less from the someone of your caliber." Kuroka and Grayfia stared at each other from across the clearing analyzing each other's moves._

 _"Wait wait wait," Naruto hobbled between the two of them._

 _"Naruto!" both exclaimed before glancing at each other._

 _One worried about her new found boy._

 _One feeling just the tiniest bit guilty before realizing he was in the wrong and turned her killing intent onto him._

 _'I hope Grayfia doesn't actually kill me for this, '_ _Naruto shivered and then spoke, "Grayfia-sama -_

 _Grayfia paid close attention. Naruto never used honorifics unless it was serious._

 _"- please stop this madness."_

 _"You don't even know who this is. Kuroka is a SS-Class stray devil who is drunk on her power and killed her master. She abandoned her sister, Koneko, who you know well to fend for herself and to be executed," Grayfia's tone was monotone and meant business._

 _"Those are lies nya!" Kuroka exlaimed, "Please, it is not what it seems like at all! He was going to kill us. He had a pla-"_

 _She was silenced as Naruto raised his hand. He began to walk toward her, and she knew that it was a lost cause. He didn't believe her. Just like everyone else. She knew she would be able to survive so closed her eyes waiting for the end._

 _Her eyes struck open because instead of feeling the expected pain, all she felt was warmth. She realized with a start that Naruto was hugging her._

 _"I believe you are right. I believe in the person that you are. I believe," he whispered into her ear, and with tears in her eyes, she hugged him back sobbing that finally someone believed her._

 _Grayfia only watched the scene unfold crossing her arms, "Please tell Naruto, why you believe her. You only think she is right because she seduced you. You let your emotions dictate your actions too often; I know I taught you better."_

 _"Indeed, you did teach me better," Naruto let go of Kuroka who felt saddened by the lost of comfort, "and that's why with Telos Karma, I made sure from the start what kind of person she was."_

 _'I thought his sacred gear was always activated,'_ _Kuroka was shocked as she recalled seeing his eyes, 'so that means he evaluated me from the start!'_

 _"With Telos Karma, I sensed the type of devil Kuroka was weighing and judging her life as good or bad. With it, I found that the scale tipped to good beyond measure. All the bad she may have done has absolutely little effect on the overwhelming good that radiates from her soul."_

 _Kuroka was moved and Grayfia could only sigh, "that doesn't rectify that she is a stray who killed her master."_

 _"Actually, I thought of a solution."_

 _flashback end_

* * *

Kuroka shook herself out of the past and smiled at Naruto who was still on the ground hunched over.

"Since you've came into my life, I have become close to Shirone again and found someone to love forever," Naruto blushed at the sincerity in her voice, "but it also is why it hurts so much to know that you slept with Akeno. I know I wasn't in your life for as long as her, but she is your sister while I can actually be someone you can marry and have lots of babies with nya."

Naruto ignored the sister part and instead chose to focus on something else she said, "I'm engaged to Rias. We can't get married."

"Speaking of Rias, I can only imagine what she is going through, so I do not know what you can do to make it up to her besides show her you love her in a way she's never seen before. Naruto, here's my piece of advice: be more aware. You have so many girls who care for you. Me, Akeno, Rias, and even Grayfia who won't ever admit it. Your actions as a playboy intentional or not can hurt those that are closest."

"Then do I need to pick one, because I can't. I have feelings for each of you."

"The answer is simple: you choose me," Kuroka laid on the ground next to where Naruto was still in pain.

"Right. I'll pick the crazy hot woman who kneed me in the balls."

"I noticed you said hot," Kuroka smirked.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Naruto closed his eyes and wondered more to himself than speaking to Kuroka.

"I love you and I mean it, and I'll make you realize that your feelings for me are stronger than anyone else's nya~," Kuroka began slipping off her kimono.

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" Naruto questioned still with his eyes closed as he felt Kuroka's tongue slip into his mouth and they began a tug of war of sorts. The two them lay there on the floor of Kuroka's apartment kissing and conveying their feelings.

When Kuroka drew back, Naruto opened his eyes to find himself treated to an eye candy more delicious than anything in the world. Kuroka took off Naruto's pants and underwear and his third leg sprung to attention.

Well, I'm going to kiss your boo-boo," she said as she gave him a wink. She lowered her mouth and a different kind of kiss began.

* * *

 **AN: Whew, I don't know if you guys will enjoy it, but I had some writing that and I hope it makes up for my long absence!**

 **A few things to note:**

 **First, I do not think I am that great at writing fight scenes, so please do not judge me too hard hahaha.**

 **Second, My biggest thing in writing this fanfic is that I wish to be unique. When I read other amazing stories on this website, I always wonder to myself, what if this happened instead and it's those types of questions that give me inspiration.**

 **Thirdly, Naruto being a playboy will have consequences.**

 **Lastly, I am expanding on what Telos Karma can do, so please bare with me.**

 **With that being said, leave a review on any unique ideas you guys have when reading this, any ideas for Telos Karma, helpful constructive criticism, or even just a "nice chapter!" Comments like "this sucks", or "this is so random" are kinda funny. Why bother reading this fanfic if you don't like it? Do something else with your life instead of reading bad fanfic!**

 **Every review helps a lot and keeps me motivated!**


End file.
